Normal Becomes Strange
by bleachfreak65
Summary: Soi fon is a young girl in ancient china, yoruichi is the child of her clans god,a attack sets in motion events that change everything. for better, or for worse.A/N crappy summary, srry bout tht plz R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was born into a family with no name. one that wasn't supposed to exist. I've been

told since I could think that we serve the shihoin family, protect them, since…after all

they are the family that is directly shin tons children. I have turned five today and have

been selected, I will see who my new master is going to be and then train until I am 15 at

that time I will begin to serve them and protect them at all costs, here in china they are

our clans royal family, outsiders call them half-breeds but we know better, their dark skin

and gold eyes come from our god shin ton. "its time my daughter" I looked at my father

and nodded, we then went outside and I saw her, the beauty that would be my master and

as far as I was concerned my goddess, "her name is shihoin yoruichi, she will be your

master after your ten year training" "yes, father" little did I know…I would come to love

her, and even more impossibly…she will return the feeling.


	2. The Goddess Descends

**Chapter 1**

_The Goddess Descends _

_little did I know…I would come to love _

_her, and even more impossibly…she will return the feeling.__ß review_

~`~ ten years later

I am 15 today, I will meet her, in person. I was summoned so I dashed as quickly as I could to her chambers, there I saw here and paused, she was even more stunning up close and older, her short black hair down to her bright gold eyes and above all else, her marvelous cocoa skin.

"umm….hello?" the silky sound of her voice snapped me out of my daze, "y yes my master?" I was afraid she would be angry when she did the most unexpected thing, she leaned back and groaned in utter annoyance

"don't call me 'master' just call me yoruichi" I didn't know how to respond…there's no way I could call such a goddess like herself by her first name! especially without any honorifics! "I'm sorry but I couldn't call you in such a disrespectful manner" "fine ill make a deal"

"hm?" "if you call me "yoruichi-sama" at least then ill give you a name" I had no idea she also spoke Japanese like me but it was good enough "very well then y yoruichi-sama but my clan isn't supposed to have names"

she smiled "exactly! I plan on changing how we treat your clan AND what else would I call you anyway?" and I actually, smiled at that, for the first time "your name is soi fon from now on!" I liked it. But I wondered, why a bee?

"umm if I may ask-" "I know what you want to ask and its because I've seen you train, you can float like a bee and sting like a hornet!" I didn't know if I should correct her on that…it's a butterfly…but, the smile on her face told me not too.

Just then a corps member ran into the room, panting. "your highness! We're being attacked by shinson! We must evacuate you immediately!" irritation spread onto her features "for the last time just call me yoruichi! Anyway which direction are they attacking from?" "the east gate" " 'Kay then that's where I'm going" the whole room fell in shock.

_A/N and we have some silly yoruichi here, sorry if their a little ooc _


	3. A Shocking Scene

**Chapter 2**

_A Shocking Scene_

Finally I spoke up "b but y yoruichi-sama, we need you to remain safe to lead the people" her face suddenly became a hard and emotionless " a god is not a god if it cant even save its own people from a small band of untrained ingrates"

My eyes widened as I stared….this woman…she may act laid back and lazy without a care in the world but… she truly cares for her people and is even willing to die for them on a moments notice.

Then she suddenly smiled her catlike grin and started making a buzzing sound. " buzz buzz buzz, Ah found it!" she smiled and grabbed my head "no wonder it was so noisy, this little bee" then, however childish it was, I smiled. " lets go!"

She then took off running, when she noticed that I wasn't following she stopped and said "well I'm going off to defend my people, and there's only one person I trust to watch my back" she pointed right at me and said "so ya coming or not?" I smiled "yes!"

We arrived at the battle shortly and the scene before me was simply to shocking. I have been trained my whole life to fight at the best of my ability however nothing prepared me for the grim realities of true battle. There was more blood then I'd seen in my entire life, five of our people laid dead or dying with 4 remaining, and waiting for backup. We were against 10 people.

The odds…. Were not with us, then with amazing arrogance yoruichi-sama shouted "yo! I see you've made short work of my men…however if you do not leave now.." her smile morphed into a frown, the eyes lit with arrogance turned stony "I cannot guarantee that I will hold myself back from slaughtering you all for this disgrace on my people"

"pfft who the hell do you think you are ya dam half-breed?" "very well it seems you've made your decision, I'm afraid you will not be showed mercy before my godly judgment" she then stepped down and walked closer and closer…each passing step making me respect and revere her more for her bravery.

Then as she neared their leader 2 guards approached her with swords high. She simply raised her hand and lighting flowed from her fingertips, as it continued to spread until she was enveloped by it. At the flick of the wrist everything went white…

I awoke in a daze, not sure where I was or what happened. "hey, sorry about that but the first time you see it its to bright and blinds you…you have to adjust to it.." I jumped up and bowed immediately "..first…" "my deepest apologies master I assure you I will not fail you again." she shot me a look of annoyance " for the last time its yoruichi and I'm the one who knocked you out not the other way around! Calm down and lay down" I complied. "now since you will have to be with me a lot from now on I'm gonna have to teach you how to rid yourself of that dreadful disease" I… "disease? Have I contracted something yoruichi-sama?" she grinned that cat grin "yup! The disease known as boring!" Once again…my master went, how should I put this? Beyond my expectations…

_A/N ah the bliss of yoruichi's arrogant idiotic side….very fun to write ^^ and thank you for all your wonderful reviews, their my drugs yaknow ;) thx for keeping up my addiction_


End file.
